Memory cards have become very popular because of their small size and large storage capacity. There are many types of memory cards in the market, which vary in the storage format, storage capacity, and form factor. Currently, different types of “multi-in-one” card readers exist, which enable memory cards of the same type, or of different types, to exchange data with a host device.
Memory cards known as the Mini Secured Digital (“SD”) memory card and Micro SD memory card are exemplary types of memory cards that cannot operate with a card reader directly. The Micro SD memory card form factor for example, though widely used today, is too small and inconvenient for a user to directly mount it onto different types of hosts. In addition, many host devices commonly used today do not support the Micro SD form factor and, therefore, a memory card adapter is required in order for such host devices to use such memory cards.
There are conventional memory card adapters that are adapted to accommodate either a single Mini SD memory card or a single Micro SD memory card. These adapters, which are oftentimes called “micro-SD-to-SD” adapters, are implemented as a hardware component of the same size that requires the same operating voltage as a regular SD memory card. In addition, micro-SD-to-SD adapters are provided with means for converting micro-SD formatted data into SD-formatted data, and vice versa. However, the “micro-SD-to-SD” adapters have several drawbacks. For example, the size of an SD memory card form factor is larger than twice the size of one Micro SD card form factor. As such, the physical space of the memory card adapter is not efficiently exploited.
In addition, current memory card adapters do not support replacement of one memory card with another, for example for extending the available storage capacity. Replacing memory cards, as such, may impact the user experience and may lead to loosing data that is stored on the replaced memory card.
There is therefore a need to address memory card adapters in a way that would make such adapters more useful.